What if this fanfic was written by Draco?
by 7x7chan
Summary: Hermione's laptop, a fanfic, and a Draco..


Heyaz ya all! It's me again! Please r/r!!! I love reviews! If you responded to me about 'Is harry on the set?' and my other stories and I didn't mail you back; Thank you!  
  
WHAT IF THIS FANFIC WAS WRITTEN BY DRACO?  
  
Guess what?' Hermione said loudly and proud, while waving at her two friends. 'What?' asked Ron. 'My mum and dad baught me a LAPTOP!' she said, with a proud voice and sparkling eyes. 'A laptop? You mean the same thing Percy uses?' Ron guessed and Hermione nodded. Harry smiled 'can I see it?' Hermione nodded again.  
  
'You can surf on the internet with that!' Hermione said while quickly throwing her hair over her shoulder. Harry hestitated. 'What's the intranet?' Ron asked slightly annoyed he knew so less about Muggles. 'INTERNET' Hermione said loud and clear 'It's a very usufull connections between the computers and laptops of Muggles. They can make special 'documents' called 'webpages' about certain things they like. Other Muggles can use the INTERNET to find the 'webpages' they want to see' she explained in an easy way. Ron slightly nodded and stared facinated at the screen. 'So are you going to search for webpages?' he asked slowely. Hermione nodded and Harry clicked on the internet explorer icon.  
  
'What are you planning to search for?' Hermione asked Harry, who looked a bit confused at typing in what he had in mind. 'I was thinking about fanfics,...' he started. Hermione nodded and started 'Yeah, I heared loads of people write stories about us! We're probably the most hottest item on fanfiction.net!' she said while giving Harry a little push. Harry became red 'We? An item?' she nodded again. Ron chuckled. A sound like 'yeah sure!' came out of his throat. 'What is it Ron? Having a hard dealing with it?' Hermione grinned. Ron's ears became red. 'No way' he said and Harry chuckled 'Yeah right'.  
  
'What's this fanfic? A story with pairings,... of DRACO and me??' Harry's eyes almost popped out. Hermione began to laugh and Ron even fell of his chair. 'There are acutally people thinking of us doing THAT?'  
  
After a quick search and a few laughs, they ended up with a fic called 'The doom of voldemort' which described the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. 'This is pretty serious' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded. 'Those fanfic authors are pretty serious about me dying everytime, aren't they' Ron gritted his teeth. 'Yeah well, they are pretty positive about me beating Voldemort,...' Ron shivered when Harry mentioned that name and Hermione gave him a hopeless look 'You really got to get used to that Ron,... Anyway, let's read this one'  
  
----a short review of the fic on their screen-----the doom of voldemort - by an author who musn't be named-------  
  
Hermione and Ron take Harry to Hogsmeade where they meet Draco and his father Lucius. Lucius says that Harry needs to get lost, Harry attacks him and kills him. Draco gets angry but runs away crying like a baby. Harry and Ron try to convince Hermione not to inform Dumbledore but she does. Dumbledore says that Harry did a good job. Hermione runs off in tears because she wants to be right. Harry follows her and comforts her. Ron gets attacked by Voldemort and dies. Harry attacks Voldemort and Hermione helps him. They overwin him with their power of love. Harry and Hermione become an item. The end.  
  
----back to the common room-----end of the short review of the fic on their screen----------------------------  
  
'I told you they always let me die!' Ron said furiously. 'and I told you Harry and me always become an item' Hermione said while smiling a bit. 'Let's get something to eat,...' Harry said and they walked away, leaving the laptop unguarded.  
  
And so, with a fake id and a fake message from the so called Gryiffindor headboy, Draco could convice the fat lady that he was Neville Longbottom and to let him in.  
  
Easy said, easy done, Draco entered the common room and his eyes spotted the Laptop of Hermione. 'What is that? A laptop? In the common room? Let's see what this person was looking for,...' Draco grinned evily and forgot his whole plan of messing up Harry's room.  
  
'.......and Draco ran off crying like a BABY?' Draco read furiously and he stretched his fingers. 'Damn fanfic writers,... me pairing with Harry is even less worse than THIS! But I'm going to change that!' Draco grinned while deleting the story...  
  
When Hermione, Harry and Ron returned, they noticed that the fanfic story was slightly different than before;  
  
----a short review of the fic on their screen-----the doom of potter - by a slytherin who musn't be named-------  
  
Hermione and Ron take Harry to Hogsmeade where they meet Draco and his father Lucius. Lucius says that Harry needs to get lost, Lucius attacks him and burns his ugly face. Draco gets angry but can't attack because his personal fanclub was standing in front of him. Harry cry like a baby. Harry and Ron try to convince Hermione not to attack the fanclub but she does. Dumbledore says that Harry is a git and Draco rules. Hermione runs off in tears because Draco's personal fanclub called her Mudblood. Lucius calls up Voldemort. Ron gets attacked by Voldemort and dies. Harry attacks Voldemort and dies. Draco is loved by the fanclub with the power of love. Draco makes his fanclub his personal harem. The end.  
  
----back to your review!-----end of the short review of the fic on their screen---------------------------- 


End file.
